


Cherry, cherry

by KryptoRed



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, I feel so lonely all of a sudden, Julerose - Freeform, Lukanette, Lukanette February, You all have no idea how much effort and research went into this, and this is coming from someone who's never been kissed, just so I could portray an almost accurate make-out scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryptoRed/pseuds/KryptoRed
Summary: Their lips and tongues are tainted a pretty red, a testament to their indulgence of a tiny thing.
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 59





	Cherry, cherry

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never been kissed to know just how accurate I might be 🙈.  
> DAYS: 6 (cherry), 15 (satisfied), 23 (gasping for air)

The sun was dedicatedly giving their heads a golden crown of sunlight, but only if they were brave enough to venture out of the shade. There wasn’t much wind other than the occasional gust blowing through their hair, but it was still not enough to cool them off. The dark-haired couple have spread themselves out on two separate lounge chairs at the beach, one in blue and the other red. Both teens are dressed up in their swimming attire, the lack of covered skin a reprieve from the heat of the summer. [Marinette](https://issummer.com/products/teal-floral-scalloped-one-piece-swimsuit?sscid=31k4_r14h&) is in her one-piece scalloped swimsuit of teal colour with floral patterns, while [Luka](https://www.sportchek.ca/product/fox-mens-overhead-stretch-21-inch-boardshorts-black-red-332888045.html#332888045%5Bcolor%5D=332888045_01) is in his black boardshorts with a red drawcord.

“Lukaaaaaaa…” said Marinette, “it’s so hoooooooot.” She fans herself with one hand while the other busies itself with grabbing onto said young man beside her.

“Hmmm… it’s summer so, it’s supposed to be hot.” Luka replies, his eyes closed in an attempt to block out the sun. Marinette had provided him with his own pair of sunglasses, but he had refused. 10 minutes into that decision, and he is close to concluding that he may have made a mistake. It appears that the sun had no plans on hiding behind the clouds any time soon, shade or no.

Marinette, on the other hand, was wise enough to wear hers the minute her feet touched the sand. She was all too happy to lie down on the lounge chair, even if it meant risking sunburn. It took her boyfriend a good five minutes to fully convince her that sunscreen was mandatory, even if they had already set up the beach umbrella that was sort of protecting them from the sun. Global warming is never anyone’s aesthetic.

Her hand finds his, interlocking and swaying them a little. She squeezes his hand, and he retaliates in the same manner. Luka’s eyes remain closed, but a quick glance tells Marinette that the crinkling at the side of his eyes are all she needs to know that he’s enjoying it.

“I’m thirsty, can you hand me a bottle please?” she asks. His eyes open, blinking to adjust to the brightness outside of the confines of his eyelids, and reaches to the open cooler to his right with his free hand. He rummages for a few seconds before successfully pulling out a cold bottle of water. After making sure he has a tight enough grip on the drink, he quickly offers it to her. She lets out a squeal of indignation, taken by surprise by the sudden spray of cold droplets on her exposed skin.

“LukaaaaAAaaaAA!”

“I didn’t do it on purpose, Sweets.”

She pouts without saying another word, and he chuckles as she drinks her water while she gives him a glare (not that he could see it anyway, but a glare was a glare and he knew). Marinette quenches her thirst with a couple of gulps, offering the still open bottle to Luka. He drinks his own share and puts the bottle back in the cooler with only half of its content remaining. Marinette raises her sunglasses to her head, and she takes a good look of their surrounding without removing her hand from Luka’s grip.

“Where do you think they are?”

“I’m sure those two will be back any second now.” As if summoned by her brother’s words, [Juleka](https://www.cupshe.com/products/purple-high-neck-halter-one-piece-swimsuit) appears behind them with [Rose](https://chic-lab.com/products/heart-print-cami-high-waist-ribbon-bottom-bikinis) beside her. The taller girl is wearing a purple high-neck halter one-piece swimsuit. Her partner is in a pastel pink two-piece with tiny heart prints, the top resembling a tube with thin strings holding it while the bottom has a novel tie resting on her waist. Both are holding onto a large banana split boat filled with sliced bananas, a generous number of ice cream scoops, chocolate syrup, whipped cream, a shower of sprinkles, and topped with bright red cherries.

“We’re back!” Rose exclaims, happily handing out the boat in her hands to Marinette’s eagerly awaiting ones, letting go of her boyfriend’s hand. She points to the small spoons planted on either side of the boat for her friends to see and proceeds to take a spoonful of strawberry ice cream from Juleka’s boat.

“What took you so long?” Luka asks as his eyes meets his sister’s.

“The line was kind of long.” She replies, handing out the boat to her girlfriend so she could tie her hair in a high ponytail. She looked to be struggling and Marinette decided to help her out.

“Oh, here!” Marinette hands out the boat to Luka, stands up, and takes the hair-tie from her friend. Her tongue sticks out as she concentrates on her tying up Juleka’s thick hair, nodding in acceptance as she takes in the result. “There, feel any better?”

“Yeah. I should’ve tied it before while we were in line. Thanks, Mari.” Juleka gives her a small smile before approaching Rose who was happily devouring her half of the split (hehehe).

“Anytime, Jules.” Marinette settles back onto her chair, taking hold of her spoon once more as she eats the banana split in satisfaction. Scoop after scoop, she relishes at the sweetness and coolness of the dessert that was mostly melting away the more it stayed under the influence of the summer heat. Luka, on the other hand, took his sweet time (hurhur) snacking on his fair share. But if there was one thing he couldn’t wait to get to, it was those red and plump cherries perched on top of the softening scoops of ice cream. Its glossy skin shone as if the sun was reflecting off of it, their stems curved at just the right angle. There were no weird bruises around it, nor any sunken surface. Was it possible to get the most perfect cherries? Apparently so.

The real problem was, there were only five of them and he wasn’t the only one waiting for the perfect time to devour the sweet fruits. Marinette was sweet incarnate, and it was dangerous to take away her rights to something as delicious as cherries. Sure, there were strawberries and peaches and pomegranates and mangoes and blueberries, but cherries were another matter.

Both of them grab a cherry each, slowly relishing the ripeness. They revel at the sweetness of the fruit, seemingly a perfect blend even with all of the sugar that the frozen dessert provides. Their lips and tongues are tainted a pretty red, a testament to their indulgence of a tiny thing. They take more of the ice cream until they think that enough was had before the second taking of their cherries. Scoops, licks, dollops and many spoonsful later, and it was now down to the fifth and last one. Juleka and Rose are of a similar predicament, more engrossed in their chatter than to bother who was eating what and how much. They did not share the same sentiment of the red fruit, but it was Rose who triumphed at having the last one.

Between Luka and Marinette, there was what occurred to be a stand-off on who was to have the red glorious treasure sitting in the middle of melted cream, trails of chocolate syrup slowly descending from their place among the walls of the boat, swallowing strays of sprinkles on their journey. Both of their eyes meet the other, a silent wager of war provoking one of them to dare take action – to dare take hold of the last cherry and claim victory.

It must’ve been influenced by her many encounters with akumas that allowed Marinette the confidence to take quick action. She had taken her beloved by surprise, enough so that he doesn’t realize her mouth has already caged the fruit until it was too late for him to reach for it as well. Or so she thought.

Without a moment’s hesitation, he leans his face closer to hers, fanning her face with his breaths. She looks at his all too close lips that were stained by something sweet, and it was all she could before Luka nudges her nose with his. Marinette’s eyes widen as her cheeks flush in rapid progression. She stiffens as Luka takes hold of her right shoulder and the back of her head to support it, and she tingles in anticipation.

Was it possible to get any warmer, what with the new wave of warmth taking over her? On instinct, Marinette parts her lips just as Luka’s descends upon hers. The beach is a crowded and public space, and yet she hears nothing but the hitching of their breaths. His touch sends shivers and tingles through her whole body. His lips melds with hers, its softness showering her entire being with nothing but pure satisfaction. Marinette isn’t sure when her hands start moving, but she relents to its busy task of caressing every bit of his exposed skin. His tongue brushes against her bottom lip, she gasps from her need to breathe, and he takes advantage of the opening. If they were not sitting, Marinette is sure that her knees would’ve given up the moment she felt Luka taste the cherry she had in her mouth. She squeaks as she remembers where they are, that people could be watching, that his sister and her girlfriend could be watching, but at the moment she really didn’t want to care if he keeps on kissing her like this.

Her tongue touches his, and he tenses a little at the shock of her boldness. He continues his assault on her, one hand slowly going down to the dip of her waist and tightening their grip, pushing her much closer, and the other threading through her hair carefully to avoid disturbing her sunglasses. Was it even possible to get her any closer to him? To have her skin touch his any closer, when there was nothing left in between them but the bare amount of clothes they had called swimsuits? Surely there was a way? Such a problem it was, for Luka was feeling the consequences of dangerous thoughts trying to push its way to out of his inhibitions.

Not here. Not now. Marinette needed appreciation, not public humiliation.

He finally decides to relinquish himself of her, a small trail of saliva hanging onto their lips. His eyes lazily draw down to her chin, where saliva was also threatening to fall, and his thumb reaches up to wipe it off her perfectly flushed face that was evidently not from the sun’s heat. He notices how her eyes are dazed, her panting as loud as the waves crashing by the shore. Her hands had stopped in their quest to paint a pattern of contentment but were still touching his skin. She appears to be daydreaming, and Luka couldn’t be happier to know that he has this kind of effect on her.

He swallows and sees her eyes follow the movement of his throat. He can’t help but let out a small chuckle at the sight of temptation personified in front of him. She looks wonderful in teal, but even better with hints of red on her skin, revealing the constellations of freckles planted along the plains of her skin. He still hears the loud pounding of his heart, and he wonders she hears it, too.

“L-Lukaaa?” She slurs a little with her speech, yet he straightens himself and pays close attention to his tiny beloved. “L-Lu…”

“Y-yes, sweets?”

“W-why…what did you…?” she’s gasping for more air still, her eyes looking like the ocean water, darkened slightly with desire.

“You got selfish with the cherry. I just had to taste it, too.” He’s still out of breath, but he’s glad to speak more coherently compared to her.


End file.
